Destiny Fulfilled
by iheartShules
Summary: The epilogue to Written in the Stars. So if you haven't read that, this certainly won't make any sense. This is fluffy and mushy!


_**AN: Alright, here is the epilogue of Written in the Stars. I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing just enjoy writing these two :)**_

* * *

Something woke her. Joss slowly opened her eyes as she glanced around their quiet bedroom. Her eyes drifted over to John who was sound asleep, hogging the majority of their bed with his arm possessively wrapped around her. She wiggled and tried to pry herself free of the tight grip, when it didn't work, she pushed on his shoulder.

"John," she whispered; when he was still dead to the world, she pushed a little harder. "John," she called a little louder.

"Hmm?"

"Let go, I want to check on Julia," she whispered and John nodded sleepily and let her go. She slid free of the bed and John sprawled out on it and she sighed. John was a bed hogger but she wouldn't dream of changing a thing because she got to cuddle with him each and every night.

She grabbed her robe before exiting their bedroom to head to the nursery in the next room. She frowned when she heard talking coming from her daughter's room. She felt everything inside her tense up, readying herself to attack any intruder. She died once before protecting John, she'd do it again to protect her daughter.

"Look at your little toes and fingers, they are so tiny, I could just gobble them up." Joss's eyes widened, she would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Julia, her and John's guardian angel. She hurried into her daughter's nursery and gaped. There was Julia along with two other angels she had never seen before, all hanging around her daughter's crib.

Julia turned and that halo was still crooked. And the man and woman that were with her looked oddly familiar as they glanced at her with love in their eyes, before cooing at Julia while she slept peacefully.

"Julia," Joss whispered as she entered the room looking on her sleeping daughter, not needing to turn on a light as there was enough white light emitting off the three angels to light the small room up.

Her angel smiled. "I like the name you chose, but you didn't need to name your daughter after me."

"Yea, we kind of did, because you gave John and me the second chance to be together, to even have this beautiful little girl," she explained before her eyes slid to the beautiful man and woman staring down at the baby and then looking at her. "Um, who are you?"

"Can we go see Johnny?" the woman asked with a soft voice instead of answering her. Joss noticed that both the man and woman became exceedingly animated at seeing John. Then it hit her, these were John's parents, who John loved very much, and lost at such a young age. Joss stared at his mother.

"You're beautiful," Joss murmured.

His mother looked at her and smiled serenely as she reached to touch her. "Thank you for making my son happy, he's been searching for it for so long. Johnny never believed he belonged anywhere, never believed he was good for anything, but he belongs with you and Julia."

Joss smiled and nodded in agreement before glancing at John's father, who had the same piercing blue eyes. Even as an angel you could tell he was former military.

"Will you take us to see our son? Finally got to see our granddaughter but…Johnny…we want to see our baby too," the man admitted.

Joss smiled, thinking John wasn't anywhere near close to being a baby, but nodded, afraid to speak for fear they'd realize she was close to crying. She led them to their bedroom. Joss stepped aside as John's parents flew to him as he laid in their bed asleep.

"He's so grown," the man murmured. "I remember when he was just a mere babe, trying to copy his old man," John's dad said gruffly.

"He's beautiful, Conrad," his mother whispered. "He's all you."

"No, he's all you, my love."

Joss felt her heart swelling, watching as John's parents argued amicably over who John looked like more. It was evident John lost both his parents at a very young age since they were oohing and ahhing over how well he has aged and how grownup he looked.

"John's mother died when he was eighteen and his father when he was eleven," Julia whispered. Joss glanced at her angel.

"Why did he have to lose everyone so young?"

Julia shrugged. "It's the destiny thing again, Joss," she murmured softly. Her eyes strayed back to where John laid asleep with his parents hovering over him and his mom humming something that suspiciously sounded like a lullaby. Joss felt tears prick her eyes because John sighed at the sound. It just seemed unfair that his destiny dictated that he had to be alone for much of his life.

Joss couldn't let them leave without him getting to see his parents at least once, to know that they were both alright and safe. "JOHN WAKE UP." she called out and his parents looked at her before they flew away from him and past her, clearly not wanting him to see them. "Wait don't go, please, your deaths hurt him. At least tell him you're safe and alright," Joss pleaded.

John's parents looked a little fearful but nodded. Julia shrugged. "We have a little time left before we have to go back up," she reassured them and Joss nodded.

She walked over to John. "John, wake up," she whispered.

"Hmmm, again?"

Joss winced as she glanced at the angels who were floating in the corner with smirks on their faces. Oh god, and in front of his parents! "John not that," she huffed in annoyance.

"Is it my turn to change Julia?" he wondered without opening his eyes.

"I don't need changing," Julia cracked.

John's eyes snapped open and he sprang up in bed at Julia's voice and his eyes widened. He looked bewildered and then his eyes fell onto the other angels in the room with them. "Mom? Dad?"

Joss stepped back as John's parents tentatively floated over to him. "Hi Johnny," his mother said quietly as she touched his face. Joss felt misty eyed as John's eyes closed before they reopened. "I've missed my little man." And now Joss was crying because she had felt like that with her own son. She could almost imagine John's mother's wish to be able to actually touch him, feel her son's skin again.

"Johnny, you are exactly as I pictured you to be when you were all grown up, a good man who treats everyone with respect." John's dad said with a touch of pride before he touched his son's face and John closed his eyes.

John remained silent as his parents fussed over him. He wasn't entirely sure this was happening or if this was a dream. He had always wondered if his parents were at peace, now it seemed he was getting to have his answer. They seemed happy and safe now.

"Are you really here?" John asked tentatively.

He watched his parents smile and nod. "Yes son, we are really here. We know you were upset by our deaths and we have always wanted to reassure you that we are safe and you make us so proud even when you thought differently."

"And you finally gave me a grandchild! I didn't think I'd have to wait until you were in your damn forties to get one. I've been waiting for a very long time up there in heaven to see a grandbaby be born! I was close to giving up hope." John's mother said in annoyance and his eyes widened. "I wanted like twenty of them!"

"Twenty?" John gaped.

She shrugged. "I had a hard time getting pregnant I had about four miscarriages before you, Johnny. I wanted more but you were all God could give me, and I was hoping you'd give me a ton of grandbabies," she said and then she smiled as she touched him again. John felt the surge of love in the touch. It filled him as it did when Julia touched him. "But Julia is the most precious little girl in the world. You and Joss will do her well and love her."

"I love Julia and Joss more than life itself," John agreed.

Julia grinned. "Well I love you too, John." she piped up and John glared at the quirky angel that stood next to his wife. "Ah, oh, you meant your daughter…my bad," the angel joked before growing serious as she looked at John's parents. "Sorry to break up the family reunion but we must be going now."

John glanced at his parents as they looked at him. "Johnny, just know we love you and will always be looking down on you with love and happiness in our hearts until one day you come to be with us again." His mother leaned over and he closed his eyes as she pressed her lips against his cheek. And while he couldn't feel the imprint of the kiss he knew she touched him because of the love he felt. His father was next.

"I know my death hit you hard, Johnny, but you did a good job of being the man in your mother's life until she came back to me. We love you more than anything," he said gruffly before kissing his head and John watched his parents float towards Julia.

"Mom, dad…" John paused, having it sound odd coming out of his mouth. He hadn't had to say that since he was eighteen and eleven. His parents looked at him. "I love you," and they smiled and he watched as Julia and his parents disappeared.

John looked at Joss who was quietly standing there crying, he motioned her to come to him. She climbed onto the bed and snuggled into his arms. "I'm so happy you got to see your parents, John," she whispered.

"Me too," he agreed as pinpricks of tears burned at the backs of his eyes. "I always wondered if they were happy and safe, now I know."

"Now you know," she agreed. They were quiet as they held onto one another until she leaned back to press a warm kiss on his lips and then smiled. "Well we should better get going then, John," she said with a smile, pushing him onto his back.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You heard your mother, she wants twenty grandkids…" she teased as she slowly pressed kisses against his chest. "We better hop to it if we want to even attempt at having a second."

John's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?"

She eyed him and grinned. "You tell me," she murmured before she settled her lips on top of his.

He sighed as he rolled her over onto her back, kissing her before pulling back. "I'm not having twenty," he muttered.

"Deal…Johnny," she agreed with a loving smile which he returned.

* * *

AN: I have one more oneshot that is an epilogue too for another story/series that has been a long time coming and it features a certain little boy who loves 'tuttles' that I have people ask me about from time to time if I'll write more for them. I'll be posting that one tomorrow :) Thanks for reading XOXOXOXOXOXOX


End file.
